The Power of Love
by WhitneySolo
Summary: Chapter 5 added! What if Padme was not Leia's mother but her friend? What if Anakin were Luke and Leia's brother instead of father. What if Padme loved Obi-Wan? This is an AU of what I think would happen. Review! (More han and leia coming)
1. Default Chapter

Tittle: The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! I don't own any of it. And no I am not making any money off of this. I am just 13 years old with nothing better to do than write Fan Fiction!  
  
Summary: What if Padme was not Leia's mother but her friend? What if Anakin were Luke and Leia's brother instead of father. What if Padme loved Obi-Wan? This is an AU of what I think would happen. Review!  
  
Ok so I just wanted to say this all started when I came up with an idea and told my friend Padme. We stared to work on it but stopped. Padme is now writing a different version that is kind of like this. So when she post's it don't say she is copying off me BECAUSE SHE IS NOT! Now that that is out of the way here is:   
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
Padme walked outside her ship with Caption Pananka. When she walked outside a blaze of heat hit her. She looked around and saw an endless sea of nothing. Just sand.   
Pananka called after Qui-Gon, the Jedi master, who stopped at the mention of his name. "The Queen wants you to take her handmaiden Padme with you," he clearly said.  
"No more orders from the queen today," the jedi master replied. He looked Pananka straight in the eye trying to tell him he was wasting time.  
"The Queen is curious about the planet," he uttered back. Pananka was annoyed with the Jedi.  
Padme just stood there. This Jedi is not like the ones she was told about. He was rude.  
"This is not a good idea stay close to me," Qui-Gon finally said pointing to Padme. She started walking behind the Jedi, with a R2 unit and a Gungin following too.  
"Thisa sun doin mudear to mesa skin," said Jar-Jar. Padme thought what have I gotten myself into?  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
An ear piercing alarm went off. Leia looked up as her father Bail Organa walked in. "Father what's going on?" Princess Leia inquired with a worried look on her face.  
Bail looked at her, "That Trade Federation has gone too far this time. Leia come with me." She obediently got up and followed her dad out of the room.  
"What have they done now," she asked this time in a worried tone.  
Her father did not answer. "Leia you need to go to Corasont. Tell them that we're under attack. You better tell Luke too. Now get out of here fast."   
She nodded, she didn't know what the rush was about but she knew not to ask questions at a time like this. She got in an X-wing and took off.   
When she was away from the planet she saw it. It was some kind of big ship. A laser came shooting out of it and hit Alderran. The outside of the blue pearl turned bright green. It started to crack, then blew up into a million pieces. A tear fell from the princess's eye and she lost control.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"We don't want to put your son in danger," Padme said to Shmi, the mother of Anakin.  
Anakin was a slave to Watto the junk dealer they talked to earlier. The 'chat' with Watto did not go so well, so Ani wanted to use is Pod Racer he built to win the money they needed to get the Hyperdrive.  
"But mom... You said the problem with this universe is that no one helps anyone."  
Shmi sighed, "He can help you, he was meant to help you."  
"YIPPIE!" Anakin shouted. He ran away from the table to see if the sandstorm had ended so he could work on his Pod.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Leia was going at full throttle; she was pushing the small X-wing to its limit. No, she thought, no. She was trying to run away from everything.   
He family, her friends, her home was now just a cloud of dust floating out in space. Who could do such a thing?  
Beep, beep, beep. "Oh shit," Leia said as her ship tumbled toward the planet before her.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORKING!" Anakin yelled over the screaming engines of his racer.  
Padme smiled, for a little kid, she thought, he's smart.  
Shmi stood up on the slave quarters. She looked down at Ani, and then at Qui-Gon. We can't tell him that he'll win but we can pray.  
I feel something strange about this boy, thought the Jedi, I sense something in him.   
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Leia awoke to feel a blast of heat. "Huh... Oh damn!" Her ship was on fire. "I need to get out of here." She felt a little better to hear her own voice.  
Leia reached to her left and found a bag. She threw it through the window and climbed out. As soon as she was a few feet away from the X-wing it blasted into flames.   
Leia looked around at her surroundings. All she saw was sand. "It looks like I have a long way to go."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Hay Ani wake up," Padme said softly to the sleeping slave.  
"What happed," he awoke with a start.  
"Nothing happened you need to get ready for the race."  
"I'm gonna win this one!" Anakin jumped up to eat breakfast. "Where's Qui-Gon?"  
Shmi answered, "He went off to talk to Watto, we will meet him there."   
"I can't wait 'till the race! I know this time I'll win!"  
"And I believe you, now eat up or we'll be late."  
"Ok mom."  
Padme stood outside the slave quarters, her mind dwelling on the race that would soon come. I hope he wins, he has to win. That Jedi better know what he is doing!  
Then she saw a small figure crawling through the desert. "What is that?" She asked herself.  
"What is what?" Shmi asked Padme.  
"I'll be right back I need to take a look at something." Padme ran toward the object. As she got closer she realized it was a human female. "Hey are you alright?" She asked the girl.  
The girl had on a long simple white dress; it was ripped at the end and it looked like in was burnt a little. Her crimson brown hair was rolled up into buns on the side of her head, and was coming unraveled.  
She looked up at her, her face was covered with dirt, and it looked like her dark brown eyes were screaming with pain.   
"Can you help me? Please I need help," the girl said in a simple tone.  
"Can you get up?" Padme asked," there is a shelter near here. You can go there."  
She started to get up and Padme helped her. She led her to Shmi's house.  
"Shmi I found someone out in the desert! She looks hurt, can you let her lay down somewhere?" Padme shouted.  
Shmi came running in, "Oh my, give her to me." Padme helped the girl walk over to Shmi, "Come with me I'll show you were you can lay down and I'll get you a glass of water." She nodded.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
About 30 standard minutes later Padme walked in to check on the girl. She still had the same dress on but her hair was fixed neatly in buns. Her face was cleaned and she looked a little happier.  
"Hi," said the young handmaiden, "I'm Padme. Who are you?"  
The girl thought before answering, "Hello I'm Leia Organa from   
Alderran."  
"Princess Leia Organa," Padme said surprised. She nodded. "What is a princess doing out here on Tatooine?"  
"Oh, so that's where I am. Well you did save me so I know I can trust you."  
Padme nodded, she knew why she was being cautious. If she told the wrong person she could be in big trouble. "Don't worry, maybe we can help you."  
"Well ok," Leia said. She told her everything about what her father had said, her planet blowing up, and her crashing.  
"I think you father was wrong," Padme told the princess.  
"How so?"  
"Well I don't think the Trade Federation did that. They don't have enough power. And besides they are attacking my planet now."  
"They are! That's terrible! That means you're not from around here. What happened to you?"  
Padme now told her story. She told her everything but her real identity. "And that's how we got here," she finished.  
"Wow so that kid Anakin must have a lot of pressure on him," Leia remarked.  
"Yeah, and if he wins you can come with us on our ship."  
"Ok that would be great! I feel a little better, would it be alright if I came with you to the race? I would like to see it."  
"Ok then you could meet everyone."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"GO ANI!" Shouted the Gungin Jar-Jar Binks.  
Leia seemed to be having a better time then Padme. She got into the race, but Padme just stood there with Shmi watching the view screen. Leia was yelling and rooting Anakin on.  
The Jedi Qui-Gon just stood in deep thought, and Jar-Jar was a nervous wreck.   
"COME ON ANI!" Yelled Leia. The only reason she got so into it was to keep her mind off Alderran. She felt such guilt, like it was her fault but she knew it was not.  
Shmi gasped when Anakin crossed the finish line. He had won. The audience was in a frenzy. Half booing and the other half cheering.  
Anakin jumped out of his Pod, never had he felt so big. Padme, Shmi, Qui-Gon, and Jar-Jar ran over to congratulate Anakin. Leia started back to the slave quarters. She told Padme that the heat was making her nauseous.   
She looked down at her feet as she slowly walked. All she thought about was how, to her, she had let Alderran down. She felt such pain.   
She paid no attention to anyone as she walked. Then BAM! She slammed into someone; it nearly knocked her over.   
"Sorry," she said.   
"That's ok," said a man's voice. She looked up and saw probably the most handsome man ever.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please don't be rude, write a review! PLEASE!!!  



	2. Chapter 2 It's time to leave

Tittle: The Power of Love Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! I don't own any of it. And no I am not making any money off of this. I am just 13 years old with nothing better to do than write Fan Fiction!

Summary: Leia, Padme, Anakin, and the Jedi go to Corasont.

****

*Chapter 2*

Leia began to walk back to the quarters after her little encounter with the 'scoundrel.' _I hope I know what I'm doing._

She got in to a conversation with the man whose name was Han Solo. He had light brown hair, and hasil eyes to die for. He also had a scar on his chin. He was dressed with a white shirt witch was slightly opened at the collar, over the shirt he had a black vest. He had black pants with a Corellian blood stripe. 

She had no idea why but she told him about the Trade Federation on Naboo, she also got him to say yes to got there and help them if they needed any. 

Leia reached Shmi's house surprised to see they were all back. "Good to see you Back Leia," said Padme, "we thought you got kidnapped by a Hutt or something."

"Nope," Leia replied, "just took my time."

"Well now that your back we can get moving," Qui-Gon voiced. 

Jar-Jar nodded in agreement, "Mesa can't waiten to getsa out of hearsa."

They said their good-byes to Shmi and Anakin, then they were off. 

"So Padme," Leia said sitting on her Dewback, "where we headed?"

"Well the Queen needs to go to Corasont to talk to the senate." 

"Good, I need to get there to contact my brother."

"What's your brother do there? Does he work at a Space Port?" Padme inquired.

"No he's a Jedi," Leia returned.

"A Jedi, what's his name?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Luke Skywalker," she answered back.

"Skywalker!" Padme and Qui-Gon said in unison. 

"Yah Sky… Oh my gods! That's Anakin's last name! Now I really need to talk to him."

As they got to the Queens ship a young man came walking out, he had on a tunic and a brown cloak. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, except for a few strands tied in to a classic padawan braid.

As the Padme got off her Dewback she never took her eyes of the young man. Then he looked at her and she immanently looked down, and her face started to turn red. 

As Leia walked towards the ship Qui-Gon introduced her to the man. "Leia this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan this is Princess Leia Organa of Alderran." 

"Hello," said Obi-Wan.  
"Hi," said Leia, "I think my brother told me about you."

"Your brother?" 

"Yes, Luke Skywalker."

"I think I might know him." With that Leia walked inside the ship with Padme, who was trying not to look at the Jedi Padawan.

"Obi-Wan," voiced the older Jedi, "get the Hyperdrive generator installed. I need to go back for something."

"Did we pick up another pathetic life form?" 

"It's the boy who got us these parts." Qui-Gon took his Dewback, and the other two, and went back to Mos Esiley. 

Padme took Leia around the ship to introduce her to everyone, after that she showed her where she could sleep. Leia thanked her for letting her stay with them.

"No problem," Padme replied," I don't think you would want to stay there."

"No I would not."

"Qui-Gon said take off!" a little voice yelled. Padme and Leia looked around the corner and saw Anakin.

"What's he doing here?" Leia asked.

"Let go find out." Both girls followed Ani to the cockpit. They saw the Jedi master fighting with what seamed to be a cloaked figure with a red and black tattooed face. Leia looked away in disgust, _And I thought Hutts looked bad._

The pilot Ric Olane started to lift off. At first Anakin thought they were going to leave with out him, but the ship flew low to the ground. Qui-Gon used to force to jump up onto the ramp and the ship left the dearest planet below them. Leaving the cloaked figure far behind.

A while later they arrived on Corasont. The Jedi and Anakin went to the Jedi temple, Padme and the queen went to the Senate, and Leia went to go contact her brother.

She walked around is circles until she found her self at the Jedi Temple. _Well here's the best place I can contact him. _She walked in and saw Tahl. "Hay Tahl!" she looked at her, "It's me Leia!"

"Oh hi Leia, you know Luke is on a mission right?" She said.

"Yes I know, is there any way you can call him? It's really important."

"Well I can give it a shot. He's on a remote planet so I don't know if I can make a connection."

"Thanks Tahl." Tahl lead Leia through some short corridors, then into a room with a big screen and a comlink.

"I'll try to get him for you Leia," Tahl tried to be extremely nice with her. She could feel the pain flowing through her of loss. She pressed a few buttons and Luke's image appeared on the screen.

Leia thanked Tahl and turned to Luke's image, "Luke have you…" She couldn't finish the sentence, she felt as if there was a lump in her throat and it would not come out. She felt like she was about to brake down to tears. _No,_ she thought, _no I have to remember my training._

"Yes Leia I heard. I'm so sorry, I thought you died to. Do you have any idea who did it?" Luke had no idea of her pain.

Leia shook her head, "Father said it was the Trade Federation but..."

"They don't have enough fire power," he finished for her, "Leia try to be strong Ok."

"Luke I think I found something that might interest you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well I crashed on Tatooine, and I met a little boy. His name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Skywalker! Do you think he might be related?" Leia nodded. "I have to check in to this, bye Leia."

"Bye Luke," she said dully. She decided not to contact Reeaken, she would be assumed dead.

"I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while we discus this invasion in a committee!" The Queen said load and clear. "If this body is not capable of action then I suggest new leadership in needed. I here by vote for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorums place!"

Valorum looked at the queen in disbelief. After all he done for her, after how much he supported her, she went and did this to him. He was outrageous.

"VOTE NOW, VOTE NOW!" The senators were in a frenzy. Fists pounding, yelling the same two words over and over again, and pounding there feet. The Wokkies roared bloody murder. Everyone was in favor of the vote.

"Now they will elect a new chancellor," whispered Palpate to Amidala, "a stronger chancellor capable of the job."

The queen nodded, _he better know what he's doing!_

Anakin sat out side the Jedi council just like Qui-Gon told him to. He was sulking at what the Jedi masters told him. _How can they say I'm too old? _He thought, _I'm only 9!_

He started to cry, _It's not fair! It's just not fair!_

"What's wrong?" asked a concurred voice. Anakin looked up and saw a Calamarian, a fish type being, looking down at him.

"What does it matter?" he told her.

"It does matter, a lot," she said.

"Master Yoda said I was to old to train, but I'm only nine." 

"Master Yoda says a lot of things, but sometimes he's wrong. This could be one of those times," she voiced. 

"Who are you?" Ani asked, a Jedi?"

"Yes," she said chuckling, "I'm a Jedi. My name is Bant."

"I'm Anakin."

"Well Anakin," said Bant, "good luck." 

"Bye," shouted Anakin. _Maybe there is some hope._ He thought, then he went to go find the Queen.

To Be Continued!

Don't be rude! Review


	3. Here on Naboo

Tittle: The Power of Love Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! I don't own any of it. And no I am not making any money off of this. I am just 13 years old with nothing better to do than write Fan Fiction!

Summary: The group goes back to Naboo. But what waits for them is a dark figure.

****

*Chapter 3*

"I want to go back to Naboo," the Queen said sternly. 

"Go back!" Palpatine said outraged, "that would be suicide!"

"My place is with my people senator," she continued, "if you are elected I hope you bring peace back to the senate."

"But your Ma…."

She interrupted him, "Ready my ship."

__

She's impossible, he thought, _I wonder how I got her to go along with my plan._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^"Leia! Leia, come on were goin to Naboo!" Shouted Anakin, who found Leia walking dejectedly by the Jedi Temple.

"Ok, I'm coming." She took her time walking back to the starship. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Alderran. _Who ever did that is gonna pay! I know we did nothing to anyone! Ok so we had arguments with the Trade Federation, but what gave them the right to destroy are planet! _Leia had never been so depressed in her life.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon talk with little Anakin Skywalker. He was annoyed at his master for disobeying the council again. _Last time was bad but this is worse!_

Obi-Wan remembered when Qui-Gon fought with the council to take Kenobi on a mission 'not suitable for a Padawan.' Even though it was against the council's wishes, Qui-Gon sunk him on the ship.

"What's Midi Clorience?" the young slave asked. 

Obi-Wan tried to hear the rest of their conversation but something took his attention away. He saw Padme, the young handmaiden, walk up to the starship with Leia. He could not take his eyes off her. _What's with me?_ Padme turned around and looked at him. _Is she blushing?_ Then she turned around and walked into the ship.

Obi-Wan felt like slapping himself. _Oh man! _Then he walked on to the ship and found a place to meditate.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Padme was resting in her quarters. _It's been a long day, _she thought, _I need to get some rest. We still got 4 standard hours till we get to Naboo._

She tried to relax but images kept flowing through her head of Obi-Wan. The way he looked at her before confused her. That and the time when they were leaving the desert planet. It's like his eyes were a magnet. 

She was very confused. She had know idea what was happing to her. _No don't think about the Jedi, think about how to save you planet. Your people are in danger, not that Obi-Wan man. _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^So far Luke had tried every resource he had, and found nothing on Anakin Skywalker. "This is so frustrating," Luke thought out loud, "There's nothing here on any Anakin Skywalker! Leia must not know what she's talking about." 

Luke went through a few more files, "I wish Tahl was here."

Luke went on searching, until he found something that was… different. It felt like the force was pulling him to that one file. Luke clicked it, and his eyes went wide, "Oh my god. No way."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Leia watched as the radiant planet of Naboo neared. _Looks like my home. _She thought with a tear tricking down her face. _Just like home. _She wanted to cry, to let it all out. But when she was little she had to go through training to teach her to be strong, not to let things get to you like love, and not to cry.

She wished Luke were here, she knew he knew how she felt. She needed someone to talk to. Anakin was a little kid he wouldn't understand. She really didn't know Obi-Wan. She couldn't talk to Qui-Gon, he was too searous. Jar-Jar was out of the question. And Padme was to busy coming up with a plan to save Naboo. 

She decided to go help with the plan. After all she was going to help them fight.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The queen's starship landed in the forest by the Gungin swamp. Jar-Jar Binks went down to the Gungin City to see if Boss Nass, the ruler of the Gungins, would help them. 

The two Jedi waited at the swamp's edge waiting for Binks. 

"I'm sorry master. It's not my place to disagree with you about the boy," Qui-Gon nodded to his Padawan. Obi-Wan continued, "And I am grateful you think I'm ready to take the trials. 

"You are very wise Obi-Wan, much wiser then I'll ever be. You have much to learn about the living force, but I feel your ready. I foresee you'll become a great Jedi."

That brightened Obi-Wan's spirit quite a bit. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Leia sat with Padme as they waited for Jar-Jar. Leia felt Luke was coming to Naboo. She sensed it. She always knew she had the force, but she never wanted to admit it. 

Padme was worried about the outcome of the war. She knew that war was the only chance. She hated to think about how many men that they would loose. But they had to do what they had to do.

The two girls turned when they heard Jar-Jar.

"No onesa theirsa," he said, "But mesa known wherea there hiden! Yousa follow mesa!"

__

Oh no, more trouble, Thought Padme.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Luke blasted off in his X-Wing to go to his sister on Naboo. He had to tell her what he found out person to person. He was glad Leia had told him about Anakin. 

Luke was still a little shaken up at the news. But how can this be possible? How can they have a little brother, when they don't even know who there real mother and father are?

Leia always thought Bail was her father, she never questioned it. But Luke, being a young Jedi, always asked him self "Who is there real parents?" This is a question not even Master Yoda could answer. Luke knew that because he asked Yoda.

Luke knew Leia was his sister, Bail Organa always took Leia to the Jedi council to visit him. Even though it was not to master Yoda's liking, he did it so Leia would know someone in her real family. 

Luke thought about this as he jumped in to hyperspace. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Anakin was shocked, Padme was the Queen! That just could not be! How could she be the Queen? The one under the white mask? Leia was socked to, but quickly wiped the surprised expression off her face.

__

Why didn't she tell me? This is not fair! Anakin thought. Leia really didn't care that Padme was the Queen. She was surprised at first, but liked the idea about being around royalty again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The same cloaked figure that Qui-Gon Jinn fought with on Tatooine now stood in the Theed palace with the Viceroy and Nute Gunray.

Nute looked at the Sith, he seamed strongly built, and very smart. His red and black tattooed face was filled with hatred towards all living things. His yellow and red eyes spoke for them selves. They said one thing, death. He was a living death machine. That's the way his master trained him, that's the only way he knew how to live. He lived in a world filled with fear, anger, hate, and suffering. The place the Jedi called the Dark Side.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Qui-Gon watched as the Gungins and the Naboo arranged a plan. Leia was with them helping, and so was Anakin. Obi-Wan was doing what his master told him to do for once, meditating. And Qui-Gon was trying to find out about the Sith who attacked him. 

He had tried the computers and found nothing, so he asked his good friend Tahl who was good with this kind of thing. But she also found nothing. 

He felt a darkness close by and he focused on it, thinking it might e tied to the Sith. He felt darkness and death centered around him, he didn't know what it meant, but knew it was bad.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Padme and Sabe got ready for the war. The plan was that Sabe would be disguised as the Queen, and Padme would be a handmaiden. They would split up in to two groups and meet in the throne room surrounding the Viceroy and get him to sign a treaty to make peace. 

Padme would be with Leia, Pananka, the two Jedi (including Anakin) and some officers. 

The Gungins will be outside the city making a diversion to lead the armies away from the city. The Pilots will try to nock out the droid control ship. 

It sounded more simple then it really would be. Padme knew this, because this is war.

To be continued.

C'mon people review! 


	4. Battle

Tittle: The Power of Love Chapter 4

Tittle: The Power of Love Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! I don't own any of it. And no I am not making any money off of this. I am just 13 years old with nothing better to do than write Fan Fiction!

Summary: The battle is on between the Naboo and the Trade Federation. Han comes to Naboo just in time to help, and Sith Maul reveals himself to the Jedi.

****

*Chapter 4*

Padme, Leia, Panaka, and the Jedi (including Anakin) made their way to the Theed palace to capture the Viceroy. They went through the secret passageway in the gardens where there were not many droids. Using their Lightsabers the Jedi easily took out the droids that were there.

Padme admired the Jedi's skills to fight. _It must've taken a lot of work to master those moves. _

As they were walking through the gardens they found someone looking rather lost. He was standing by a fountain with a battle droid at his feet. He had a blaster in his hand, an older model, and he was rubbing his temples in frustration. 

Leia recognized the man; she never forgets a face. It was Han Solo, the man she talked to on Tatooine. She couldn't believe he came. 

"Hey Solo," Leia called to the smuggler. He looked at her, "You lost?"

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Gungan army was ready to take on the droid army of the Trade Federation. Their shields were up, and at full power. General Jar-Jar and Captain Tarpals sat on their Kaadu watching as the Federation tanks moved towards them. 

"Steady, steady," Jar-Jar said to the Gungan in back of him. For once in the clumsy Gungans life he was nervous. 

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Padme's group soon entered the palace. "Get to your ships!" Padme yelled to the pilots. They didn't even need her command. They were already jumping in to their yellow starships.

The Naboo starships were very different from the classic X-Wing or Y-Wings. They looked backwards, and with their bright yellow color you can see them from a long distance away. An X-Wing is a dull gray, and you can't see it well from far away.

Anakin jumped into one of the ships to get away from the battle. Qui-Gon had told him to find a safe place to hide, and he thought he did. R2-D2, the Astro Droid, went in to the top of the starship.

The battle droids across the room started firing at the solders that fired back at them. Numbers of droids and solders went down.

The Jedi were a blur of motion. Their blue and green Lightsabers cut through the droids like they were paper dolls. 

Leia shot down quite a few droids, and so did Padme. At first Han underestimated the droids, but he quickly changed his mind when a laser bolt came a few inches away from hitting him in his head.

The droids were soon scrap heaps all over the floor. The group started to move on. Anakin was about to get out of his ship, but Qui-Gon caught him. "Ani you stay in that cockpit," he ordered.

"But…" the 9-year-old started to respond only to get cut off by the Jedi.

"You stay there, where it's safe." Ani nodded and got back in the ship.

As the group moved forward a door to their left opened. Darth Maul was standing where the door opened, his head slowly moved up and looked at the two Jedi. 

Panaka grabbed his hilt to take out his gun but the older Jedi stopped him. "We'll handle this," he said boldly. The Jedi stepped forward and dropped their cloaks to the ground. They grabbed their Lightsabers and ignited them. The humming sound seamed to echo through the palace. 

The Sith also dropped his black cloak to the ground, revealing his red and black tattooed face and a number of horns on his head. He took out his blood red lightsaber, but it was not a regular lightsaber. It was a double-sided lightsaber. Obi-Wan knew this was going to be a challenge.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The starships raced towards the Federation Battle ship. They had to take it out so they would not be able to send power to the droids. 

"Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make the run on the transmitter," said Bravo leader Ric Olie

."Right Bravo Leader," said Bravo Flight A and B. 

"Lets do this!" Ollie shouted. The others nodded in agreement. 

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anakin watched as six Destroyer Droids surrounded the group. "We've got to help'em R2," he said franticly. R2 beeped in agreement. "Which ones the trigger," Anakin looked down at all the buttons on the fighter. He pressed one and the ship lifted off the ground. "Oops wrong one, let's try this one." He tried another one. This time the top of the ship closed. Anakin pushed yet another button and the trigger came out. He started to fire the lasers at the droids, knocking them over one at a time.

"How do you stop this thing?" Ani asked. R2 beeped back. "It's on auto-pilot? Hang on back there. Try to over ride it." The starship with Anakin in it left the hanger and headed for the stars. 

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Padme's group was blocked by battle droids. "We don't have time for this Captain," she said.

"Let's use the outside stairway," said Panaka. Padme nodded at him. She motioned for a few soldiers to come with her, Han and Leia included, and told the others to stay and fight the droids.

Panaka shot-out the window and the small group went through. They pointed their guns at the ledge about six feet above them and shot cables from their pistols at it. 

Han had a problem because his gun did not have a cable attachment. He had to use Leia's and Leia had to hold on to him. 

As they got up to the top ledge they shot-out the window and jumped through. They were greeted by Destroyer and Battle droids.

Padme knew there was no escaping this time and said, "Drop your weapons, they won this round." Everyone looked at her, they knew she was right (Even Han) and they did as she said.

__

I'm sorry I couldn't do any better, she thought, _I just lost my planet. _Or so she thought.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Retreat, Retreat!" cried a Gungan. The Federation army was all over them. The droids broke through their shields and were in a shooting frenzy. The Gungans tried to block them with mini shields, and by tossing energy balls at them, but they just kept coming at them. 

Jar-Jar ran and tried to hide under an energy ball carrier, but the Kaadu that had it attached to it's back walked away. Jar-Jar grabbed the back of it only to cause the huge balls to fall out.

"Oh no," he said. Jar-Jar ran back towards the droid army with the balls following. _Mesa in big doodoo! _

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Obi-Wan used the force jump to get back to the battle. The Sith knocked him off a ledge, and he plummeted down to the next catwalk. 

He ran as fast as he could, but could not keep up with the two fighters. He ran until he got trapped in the red electron ray gates. He has sweat pouring off his face; his hair was a mess, and he felt like he was running out of power. This Sith was a good fighter.

He looked ahead and saw Qui-Gon kneeling down, lightsaber deactivated. He seemed to be meditating. _At a time like this!_

Obi-Wan's eye's then saw the Sith. He was looking down at Qui-Gon, pacing back and forth like a cat.

The gates opened and Qui-Gon jumped up and started to fight his opponent.

Obi-Wan ran trying to make it, but he got trapped again. He watched impatiently as the two battled. 

Darth Maul caught the Jedi Master off guard and he hit his lightsaber's handle in to Qui-Gon's chin, and jabbed him in his stomach. His eye's cry out in pain and he fell to the floor holding his wound.

Obi-Wan watched hopelessly as the Sith did this to his master. Obi-Wan was outraged. "NO!" he screamed. The sound echoed through the generator, and the Sith smiled at the sound of it.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hold on R2 we're goin in," Anakin shouted. R2-D2 found a way to override the autopilot and now Ani was in full control. Anakin flew the ship into the hanger-bay of the Federation ship. The boy made a very bad landing and the ship skidded on the floor.

"Oh no we're in trouble," he said as he saw droids of all kinds coming towards his ship. He tried pressing the button to get the ship started again but no luck. "Everything's over heated!" he whined. The droids came closer to his ship. He went on pressing the button until the ship went on. "Ok lets get the shields up!" R2 beeped back.

The droids started to shoot at him, but could not get through the shield. "Take this!" Ani said shooting the laser gun knocking over a few droids, "And that!" This time he shot the laser cannons. The shot went right in to the main generator. 

"Let's get out of here," Ani said realizing what he done.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Look its blowing up from the inside!" shouted Bravo Two.

"But we didn't hit it," Ric Olie said in amazement looking down at the exploding ship. He looked down at the hanger bay and saw a yellow starship rocketing out of it. "One of ours out of the main hold!"

The pilots looked and saw the ship.

"WOO!" Ani yelled with more enthusiasm then ever, "Now this is Pod Racing!"

The ships flew away from the exploding ship so they would not be captured in the explosion.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jar-Jar looked at the droid that stopped moving. "Whatsa wrong with thems?" He asked confused. 

"The droid control ship has been knocked outsa," Tarpals replied knocking over the nearest droid. 

"Theisa all broken." Jar-Jar said also pushing down the closest droid. The Gungan army copied the two, knocking down all the droids. As they were doing this they were whooping and shouting gleefully. 

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Now Queen Amidala, it is time for you to end this silly war and sign the treaty," said Nute.

Sabe who was dressed as the Queen ran in the room as voiced, "I will do no such thing!" 

"That is the real queen, this ones a fake," he said pointing to Sabe. She ran out of the room and Panaka closed the blast doors. Padme ran over to the throne and opened up a compartment; she took out two Naboo blasters, and threw one to the Captain. They started to take out the droids, when suddenly they all went numb.

"Yes," Leia said hardly above a whisper. Han wiped sweat from his face glad that it was all over.

Nute looked around in horror, this time he was not going to escape. 

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Obi-Wan's mind was clouded from what happened. He could not concentrate. _If I was stronger, _he thought, _I wouldn't be here now. _

He was hanging from a hole (A/N sorry for calling it a hole, I couldn't find out the name…) in the generator room. 

__

I have to get out of here; I might be able to save my Master. Obi-Wan saw his master's lightsaber lying by his feet; he used the Force to call it to him. He jumped up and grabbed the weapon in mid-air. Then he ignited it and cut the Sith in to, all in a matter of seconds.

Obi-Wan knew the Sith was surprised by the look on his face. Darth Maul slowly turned his head to look at the Jedi, then plummeted down the endless pit. 

Obi-Wan ran to his masters side, "No master don't die."

"This is my time now Obi-Wan, everything happens for a reason," Qui-Gon told his Padawan. His voice was growing weaker with every breath.

"Master," Obi-Wan said starting to cry.

"Obi-Wan promise me you will train the boy, he is the chosen one. You must train him."

"Yes master," Obi-Wan said.

Then he was gone. Obi-Wan cradled his master's head feeling nothing but sorrow. _It's all my fault, _he thought. Then everything went black. 

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Padme felt something pulling her out to the Generator. It felt like someone was telling her to help him or her. She slipped out of the throne room and ran down the hall. She went down the hall and in to the door that lead to the generator room. 

As she entered the room she saw the to Jedi on the floor. Dead.

To be continued

Hey people, review.


	5. The War is over

Tittle: The Power of Love Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! I don't own any of it. And no I am not making any money off of this. I am just 13 years old with nothing better to do than write Fan Fiction!  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan and Padme start to discover something  
*Chapter 5*  
  
No, thought Padme, no he just, they just can't be dead. Padme found herself feeling more concerned about Obi-Wan then Qui-Gon. Her heart raced out of control, why she had know idea.  
He... They might still be alive. She tried to walk forward but she found she couldn't move. It was like she was traped behind an invisible wall with no way to get out.  
Was the reason she couldn't move because she was afraid? I am not afraid, I am a Queen. She repeated the phrase in her mind and slowly started to move forward.  
After an entreaty she made it to the spot where the two Jedi laid. She checked the older Jedi first for a heart beat, nothing. She moved over to Obi-Wan. Her breath became ragged as she leaned over him. She started to move her hand forward but then draw back it back. She was afraid.  
How will I be able to help him if I can't even see if he is alive! She put her hand down on his chest, and was relived to feel a heart beat. Thank the Force.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Leia thanked Caption Panaka for showing her to her room, and entered it. The room was fairly large; it had a queen-size bed with pillars at the front and back, a large bath, and a huge window overlooking the Theed gardens. The walls were made up as the same marble color on the outside of the palace.   
Leia loved the room, it brag a worm feeling to her, made her feel a little more at peace with her self. And that she needed.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^No, no, no, Master Qui-Gon you can't be dead! It just can't be! Visions haunted Obi-Wan's dreams of the battle he had with the Sith. It outraged him that he killed his master, Obi-Wan did not want to believe it. "NO!" he cried out.   
He sat up in his bed like a rocket. He wasn't in the generating room any more; he was in the Med. bay.   
"Obi-Wan it's ok relax, your safe now," Obi-Wan turned his head and saw Padme looking at him concurred. He stared at her a little longer then he should have, and then turned away embarrassed.   
"What happened?" Obi-Wan said after a moment, finding his voice.   
Padme looked at him, He looks like a scared little child, she thought. "I found you and Qui-Gon I the generating room," Padme began. She noticed how the Jedi's face saddened when he heard his master's name.  
"At first I thought you were both dead. I felt for your heart beats and found you were alive," he voice was soft and passionate. "I called for help, and we brought you to the Med. Center. The droids gave you medicine for your wounds. They say you should stay in bed for now, you'll be able to leave in a week or so. "  
Obi-Wan nodded, "I feel fine, I need to get out and think. I'll be back later." He started to get up.  
"No you can't your not fully recovered yet, you have to stay here," the queen voiced.  
"I feel fine your highness, don't worry," he walked over to the door and reached for his cloak.   
"But..." Padme started, but it was too late he was out the door.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"NO CHWIE! I'M TRYING TO GET OUT OF HERE AND YOU TAKE HER APART PUT HER BACK TOGETHER NOW!" Han Solo screamed at his wokiee Co-Pilot. He had just about enough of this planet, and the princess.   
But still, he thought, she is attractive. That's the only thing he liked about her, other wise she was a living Hell.   
Han Solo climbed up the latter to the top of the Falcon to help his co-pilot.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Later that night the Queen was still thinking about what happened with Obi-Wan. The coldness in his voice scared her a little, and so did her feelings.   
Back in the Med. Center her emotions went wild when Obi-Wan left, when he looked in her eyes her heart beet faster. Why was he so cold? She thought.   
She sneaked in to the garden to think about the war, the death of Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan. But she mostly thought about Obi-Wan.   
She walked through the gardens aimlessly, she didn't care where she ended up she just wanted to walk. She stopped when she came to a small bench and sat down.  
Why don't I care that I won the war? All I can think about is that silly Jedi. It seamed like the battle didn't matter to her anymore, like it was just a small thing that happened. I can't wait till this Jedi leaves.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Meanwhile also wondering through the gardens Obi-Wan was staring at the stars. It's all my fault master, if I fought a little harder then you wouldn't have died. If you didn't have me to weigh you down you could have beat the Sith.   
Obi-Wan walked through the maze of the garden until he found someone siting by their self, the person looked cold. Obi-Wan moved toward her.   
"Your majesty," he said bowing.   
The queen shock her head, "Just call me Padme for now. Sabe is taking over for me."  
Obi-Wan joined her on the bench. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before; it's just that... I..."  
"You are mourning your master I know how that feels."  
"You look cold," Obi-Wan said changing the subject, "here." He took off his cloak and gave it to her.  
"No I can't" she refused, "then you'll be cold."  
"No I'll be alright take it." She casually took it so the Jedi wouldn't know she really wanted the cloak. There was an awkward silence between them.  
After a few long moments Padme turned to him and said, "So um... It's getting late. I guess I should get going inside before I'm missed."  
Obi-Wan nodded, "Want me to walk you in?" He got up off the bench and offered the queen his hand.  
Padme looked at him then his hand unsure of what to say. Without thinking she said, "Ok Jedi Kenobi. I mean if you want to." She took his hand and they walked back to the palace hand in hand without saying a word.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Come out, it is now your turn," said Darth Sidious. A younger man emerged out from the shadows. He was wearing a dark cloak, with the hood over his head just like the older sith. You could only see his lips.  
He bowed to Darth Sidious and said, "So Maul finally kicked the bucket master?"  
"Yes, by that Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
"I knew he wouldn't last long out there, he was defenseless, unlike me master."  
"I hope you are right Xatour (Za-tour) you better not let me down, or I'll be the one killing you instead of the Jedi."  
"Yes Master, I will capture the queen and take hold of Naboo." That's right Amidala, your mine now!  



End file.
